Wager and amusement gaming continues to grow in popularity. Nonetheless, casinos and other establishments that offer wager based gaming face the challenge of developing new and exciting games in order to maintain player interest. One example of a popular game which is presented in both amusement and wager-based formats is the game of SLINGO (registered trademark of Slingo, Inc.). This game was originally developed well over a decade ago and is the subject of numerous patents. However, in order to not only maintain the interest of existing players of the original game but to draw additional players to the game, the inventors herein have developed a new and exciting version of the game which implements a new game play mechanic and new game play features as compared to the original game.